Amnesiamu Derita Kami
by Misacchin
Summary: Okano amnesia. Maehara bingung. Isogai speechless. Kataoka histeris./bad summary-DLDR-oneshoot-gaje-dll
Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fict abal gini

enjoy guys

warn : abal, gaje, gaing, OOC, alay, lebay, typo(s), dll

 **.**

 **.**

 _AnKyou milik Matsui-sensei_

Cerita ini milik Misa

.

 **.**

 **Amnesiamu Derita Kami**

.

.

.

Isogai menatap bingung ke arah teman masa kecilnya, Maehara. Si playboy jidat lebar itu tampak setengah gila karena kejadian yang menimpa Okano siang tadi.

Awalnya, Okano dan Kataoka pergi ke kantin bareng. Karena baru seminggu masuk SMA, mereka belum tau letak lokasi kantin yang ada di sekolah ekonomi terbesar se-Jepang itu. Udah sekolah besar, gedung banyak, murid bejibun, tapi ngga ada peta. Okano jengkel setengah mokad. Akhirnya mereka berdua muterin SMA baru mereka, dengan harapan bisa menemukan kantin secepatnya.

Bukannya menemukan kantin, malahan Okano digebuk sama _senpai_ yang baru main baseball. Nggak sengaja sih sebenernya. Niat hati mau gebuk bola, malah kena Okano yang lagi lari kejar kucing pencuri kue buatan Maehara yang baru setengah dimakan. Okano pingsan di tempat. Kataoka histeris bingung.

Okeh, karena si Okano itu _amazing monkey_ , pingsannya Cuma lima detik aja kok. Iya lima detik. Seriusan deh. Tapi, amnesianya itu yang parah.

Maehara syok.

Isogai kicep.

Kataoka makin histeris.

Okano adem ayem ajah.

"Ano, Okano-san, apa kau benar amnesia?" tanya Isogai ke Okano yang asik leyeh-leyeh di sofa apartemen milik Maehara dan Isogai.

"Huh? Tentu saja." jawabnya enteng sambil tersenyum manis, bikin Maehara tambah jejeritan kejer. "Tapi, aku masih ingat siapa kalian kok." tambahnya.

Kataoka yang berdiri di samping Isogai, sudah geleng-geleng pusing, "Memang kau ingat apa aja? Kau kira, amnesiamu itu Cuma seperempat ingatan gituh?" jengkel Kataoka.

Gadis akrobatik itu mengangguk lucu, "Aku ingat kalau Mae itu pacarku. Aku juga ingat kalian berdua itu saling suka dari SMP."

Isogai dan Kataoka _blushing_ parah.

"A-ah, Okano-san, bisa katakan pada kami apa yang menurutmu hilang dari ingatanmu?" tanya Isogai berusaha mengorek informasi yang sebenarnya sia-sia pake banget. Isogai emang bego yah? *disate Isogai*.

Gadis mungil itu menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Apa yah? Aku ingat kita sekelas saat di kelas E. Aku juga ingat Isogai-kun itu ketua kelas E. Tapi…."

"Kau lupa dengan gurita bodoh warna kuning yang suka ketawa nyuhuhuhu, itu kan?" potong Maehara yang matanya sembab kebayakan nangis Bombay. *Koro- _sensei_ bersin hebat di alam sana*.

Mata Okano membelalak, "Memang yang seperti itu ada yah?" tanyanya bingung. "Aku malah ingat sama gurita kuning kecil peliharaan milik Karma-kun yang kemarin baru aja disate. Bumbu BBQ looh." pamer Okano sambil memperlihatkan pizap dari Karma yang memperlihatkan proses ia menyate gurita peliharaannya.

Isogai, Maehara, dan Kataoka merinding disko.

"Emmm, bisa ngga sih ini obrolan seriusan dikit gituh? Okano bakal tambah amnesia nih." celetuk Kataoka setelah disko jantungnya berhenti.

Isogai berdehem penuh wibawa, "Kenapa Okano-san tidak coba buka gallery fotonya saja. Siapa tau dia ingat semuanya." usul si pucuk hitam ikemen.

"Tapi, gallery milik Okano-san udah aku _back-up_ ke laptopnya. Jadi, yang di HP sudah aku hapus semuanya kecuali fotoku sama dia." sela Maehara dengan wajah coretsokcoret polosnya yang coretamatcoret sangat najis itu.

"LU EMANG BEGO YA, MAE!" Isogai dan putri Kataoka nyentak gila. Maehara tutup kuping.

"Ano, apa ingatan tentang gurita kuning apalah itu, sangat penting untuk diingat yah?" wajah polos Okano membuat Kataoka, Isogai dan si jidat lebar, mau tak mau terenyuh juga.

"Habisnya, dia kan guru terbaik ita." ujar Kataoka.

"Yah, kalau kau melupakannya, sama saja kau melupakan semua hal yang pernah kita lalui bersama." imbuh Isogai sambil mengelap embun di matanya. Maklumi yah, Isogai ikemen berhati lembut.

"Sama saja kau melupakan kenangan yang pernah kita buat bersama. Sama saja kau melupakan diriku yang tamvan ini." Maehara narsis. Maehara kena tampol Kataoka dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Apartemen itu hening sejenak. Empat remaja itu hanya diam hanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Maehara elus jidat yang ditampol Kataoka. Isogai asik elap mata yang berembun terus. Kataoka sengit liat Maehara sok tamvan. Okano memilin ujung roknya.

"Aa, apa kalian bisa beritahu aku namanya? Aku.. aku sedikit bisa mengingat dua guru yang masuk ke kelas kita menggantikan Yukimura-sensei." ceplos Okano memecah hening barusan.

Maehara main serong peluk. Kataoka berbinar. Isogai tumpah ruah tangisnya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, guru laki-laki yang mukanya galak itu bernama Karasuma- _sensei_. Trus, yang satunya cewek ska pake rok mini yang sexy dan berdada besar, panggilannya Bitch- _sensei_. Apa aku benar?" lanjut Okano sambil berusaha singkirin Maehara yang mendadak lengket banget meluknya.

Isogai tersenyum ala om-om yang bangga dengan anaknya, "Bisa kau ingat sedikit lebih banyak lagi?" pintanya sedikit terselubung.

Okano garuk tengkuk yang mungkin digigit nyamuk yang numpang lewat, "A-ah, se.. sedikit siih. Ada sosok yang ga jelas gitu bentuknya. Anoo, warnanya kuning ngejreng bikin sakit mata. Ah, apaan itu yaaa-"

"Itu guru kita, Okano-san." greget Kataka sambil jitakin kepala si Okano yang hanya meringis ga paham.

"Etto, guru kita jelek banget yah?" ceplos Okano.

Maehara jengah.

Kataoka _speechless_.

Isogai ketawa maklum.

Okano nyengir abal.

Koro- _sensei_ bersin terus di samping Yukimura- _sensei_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misa gamau** ** _prank_** **kok. Nih omake-nya**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Omake_**

"Okano-san, bagaimana kau bisa ingat semua itu?" tanya Isogai sambil menyajikan teh hangat untuk dua gadis di depannya.

Yang ditanya ketawa gugup, "Ah, itu karena Karma-kun." jawabnya.

"Karma?" heran Kataoka sambil sedikit tersedak teh yang baru sedikit diseruput.

"Dia kirim aku twitt kayak gini." Okano menunjukkan Twitter Karma dari HP nya.

 _ **karma_kakkoi**_

 _Kamu lupa tentang gurita mesum itu?_

 _ **karma_kakkoi**_

 _Lupain aja kalau kamu berani._

 _ **karma_kakkoi**_

 _Paling juga besok kamu dapet kiriman gurita peliharaan Asano-kun yang udah aku cacah hari ini._

Isogai ketawa gugup, "Karma-kun cerdas sekali yah?"

Kataoka mengangguk menyetujui dengan muka pias, "Dia bisa menyembuhkan amnesia orang dengan membangkitkan ketakutannya."

Maehara usap jidat kebanggannya, "Aku ga mau ikut amnesia kayak Okano ah. Horor banget penyembuhannya."

.

.

.

.

okeh, ini fin asli kok

* * *

.

.

Misa gamau banyak bicara. ini fict abal gaje sekaleeeehhhhh.

betewe, ini buat _Kona-chan_...

aa, Misa sebenernya juga suka MaeOka. Mereka lucu kalo lagi barengan. Apalagi si Mae itu agak maso kalo di deket Okano *disabet Mae*

Trusan kalo si Isogai di deket Megu, kesan miskinnya berubah jadi ikkemen tak tertahankan *dimasak Isogai*

upupupu, okeh sudah itu aja.

mohon ripiuw nyaaaaa


End file.
